Love Is Everything
by mrspendragon
Summary: You always want what you can't have, no matter how well you ignore your feelings  OOC      DRACO/OC/SNAPE   one-shot


_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Jk Rowing, and the other bits you recognise belong to Shakespeare.**_

_**Why Hello fellow fanfiction-ers,**_

_**This here is a little one shot that I wrote for my dear friend 'LushRabbitHoleOfMirrors'N'Lies' please check her out because she wrote a story for me also.**_

_**Anyway, this is a bit of a Romeo and Juliet tragedy, so do feel free to cry!**_

_**Please read and review **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A wise Muggle once said __"To love is nothing. To be loved is something. To love and be loved is everything." _

The lights dimmed in the great hall, making a sudden romantic atmosphere that Katherine Hall found intoxicating, reminding her of the previous days locked in the Defence against the Dark arts classroom with the tall dark haired man. The way he spoke to her, the way he touched her, made her feel alive.

The memory made her heart flutter sending her into a never ending daydream, until she was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Katherine" a distant voice called. The brown haired girl crooked towards the voice she recognised and waved. The sight of the boy shifted her thoughts aside like one felt glad they were being avoided.

A blond haired boy smiled widely, as he rushed towards his best friend sitting lonesome at the Slytherin table. Behind his smile there was something else, something that always was there, but was pushed aside by the boy's frustration and resistance.

When he reached the girl, he sat abruptly by her side, shocking her slightly.

"Good morning Draco" She said enthusiastically as she reached towards the wide eyes boy. Katherine patted her best friend on the shoulder, sending a shiver up his spine. The boy did his best not to let the feeling to touch his face, yet, he could feel his face heat up.

Katherine smiled crookedly, letting on she hadn't noticed.

The Great hall was beginning to fill up with people hungry for their breakfast. The slytherin table was starting to pile up with people also, interrupting the trailing thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

Katherine smiled at her friend, taking in his features that seemed to change every day as he got older. His grey eyes stared into hers so appropriately that it showed the gentleman hidden beneath his snide remarks. As she glanced at him she noticed behind his grey eyes that something was there, which made Katherine wonder.

"Katherine...Would you like to come to the library with me later" said Draco, his eyes tracing over her face carefully. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to spend time with her best friend. However, she made previous arrangements...With someone else.

She couldn't find it in her heart to turn him down, and she was almost glad when Pansy Parkinson came skipping over to his side.

"Dracy" She exclaimed, jumping onto the blond haired boy's back. Draco sighed in frustration, tearing his questioning eyes from the brown haired girl. Katherine trembled, a feeling she didn't recognise as her own.

Katherine sighed, turning away from her best friend down to her watch.

_It's time_, she thought. Turning towards Draco again, she saw him talking to Pansy, while she sat awkwardly on his lap. She was going to tell him she had to go, but what was the point these days with his being the golden boy of Slytherin. _'Slytherin Prince'_ she muttered as she leaped from her seat, ignoring Draco's Questioning look.

Once out of the Great Hall, Katherine headed straight for the dungeons. The sun was rising through the windows and Katherine fought the need to run outside and watch the sun rise from the north of the castle. She had to be somewhere, with someone. It was her only chance to express everything, for today he might want to listen.

She moved towards the Defence against the Dark arts door and knocked hesitantly, burying the feeling that began to heat her up like fire.

The door swung open and Katherine was dragged inside with a strong force that mad her cry out in pain.

The dark haired man stood over the girl, smiling a wide smile that made shivers go down her spine.

He tilted his head slightly as he bent down towards the short girl. She backed away hesitantly until she hit the door with a bang. Her breathing was heavy and as he placed his hand on her shoulder she gasped loudly making his smile grow wider. His head moved faster and when their foreheads met, Katherine spoke.

"I love you" said Katherine; his smile faded and darked into something Katherine only saw when he spoke to Harry Potter or the other Gryffindor, in disgust.

"What?"

"I love you Severus Snape" she said quietly, avoiding his dark gaze.

"Stupid girl"

"I..."

"I don't love you, this is just a little fun, do you understand that?" Those words hit Katherine like a dagger penetrating her skin. She could feel the tears beginning to roll down her face.

She turned and went to open the door, but was halted by a strong arm on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone..." She cried.

"Miss Hall" said Snape his voice as serious as he would be in class. "Do not leave this room without my permission...and besides we are not done here" His words sent shivers through the girl.

He pulled her around to face him, tears blurred her eyes as she watched the man pound his lips to hers. That feeling was no longer there, that heat was gone; all she felt was pain, the pain of her heart breaking colliding with the pain of his lips on hers.

She knew what was going to happen, and she was not going to let it happen.

Katherine jerked away, pulling the handle of the door with all the strength she had. She felt her hair being yanked from her scalp, as she flew across the room; her head collided into the shelf of potions. She felt around for something, anything she had could throw at him. Her hand clutched around a bottle, before her eyes began to flutter shut, in mere second she was unconscious.

Draco malfoy stood outside the Defence against the Dark arts room in shock, he knew about Katherine feelings for Professor Snape, and as disgusting as he thought it was, he wasn't going to upset her. He had followed her form the Great hall, telling his friends he had homework to sort out. Blaise laughed and whispered to him before he left "Go get her". Malfoy sighed at the memory; all he ever wanted was her.

He went to knock on the door, his hand inches from interrupting what was happening on the inside, when it swung open. Draco malfoy moved aside hiding in the crack between the door and wall. He watched as Professor Snape left the classroom, he could sense something had happened from the look on Snape's face. He was upset.

Draco moved into the classroom, and glanced around in search for the brown eyed girl, when his gaze fell upon the still figure crouched in the corner of the room.

He moved swiftly towards her, pulling her body to face him. His eyes trailed over her body to her hand that rested on her stomach, gripping tightly onto a bottle.

'_Poison' _sighed Draco as he leaned down and picked up the bottle that remained clutched in Katherine's cold hands. Realisation struck him so hard he let out a gasp of pain. He had no idea how this had happened, and he didn't care at that moment because Katherine was gone. A single tear fell from his face onto the pale girl cheek as he leaned down and placed a longing kiss on her rosy lips, for the first and last time.

His eyes remained closed as he drew back and uncorked the bottle in his shaking hands.

"I have always loved you" He cried opening his eyes to glance down at his love for the last time.

" You mean everything to me Katherine Hall" He smiled a weak smile the kind a father would have once his child was born, one of defeat and one of love. He pulled the bottle to his lips and drank its contents in one gulp.

And then he fell onto the motionless body of his one and only love.

Katherine woke moments later to the still body that clutched onto her tightly. She recognised the blond hair instantly and let out a shriek of pain. She moved herself from under him to face him. Her heart instantly sank at the sight of the bottle in his hands. Tears trailed down her face as she noticed Severus dagger lying inches away from her. _It must have fallen off the shelf_, she thought.

'Oh Happy dagger' cried Katherine in agony, gripping Draco tightly under her. His face was a chalky white. Her lips were trembling.

She clutched Severus dagger in her hands and realisation struck her like lightning. It was never Severus she loved; it was Draco, her best friend. He was the missing piece to her puzzle.

She bent down over him, carefully wrapping her vacant hand in his blond hair as neared her face to his earlobe and whispered three words he forever longed to hear and then she kissed him.

**I do hope you liked**

**It was a bit rushed I felt, but I didn't want to get to carried away with this story.**

**Review please **


End file.
